lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/Let the Duelist of Chaos "leaks" begin!
DISC-JP022 - SR Blood Moon Beelzebub DARK/Fiend/Tuner/Effect Level 2 400/900 If this Pendulum Summoned card is used as Synchro Material, you can also use 1 card in your Pendulum Zone, using its current Pendulum Scale in place of its Level, as 1 of the other Synchro Materials. You can only use this effect of "Blood Moon Beelzebub" once per turn. DISC-JP055 - C Impure Calling Normal Trap Card When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target 2 monsters in your GY with different Levels; Special Summon them, then immediately after this effect resolves, Impure Summon 1 Impure Monster using those monsters as Impure Materials. DISC-JP057 - C Genesis of the Divine Tree (base and katakana) Continuous Trap Card Once per turn: You can send 1 EARTH monster from your Deck to the GY; activate 1 of these effects. You can only control 1 "Genesis of the Divine Tree". • Destroy 1 card on the field. • Special Summon 1 EARTH monster from your hand. • Special Summon 1 banished EARTH monster. DISC-JP024 - NR Naturia Princessprite EARTH/Plant/Effect Level 3 1300/300 If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Insect or Plant monster in your GY, except "Naturia Princessprite"; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Naturia Princessprite" once per turn. DISC-JP018 - C Evil HERO Vision Bomber EARTH/Fiend/Effect Level 4 1400/1800 If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Dark Fusion" or "Dark Calling" from your Deck or GY to your hand. You can send 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to the GY, except "Evil HERO Vision Bomber"; replace this effect with that monster's original effects until the end of this turn. You can only use 1 "Evil HERO Vision Bomber" effect per turn, and only once that turn. DISC-JP019 - C D - Dragon Wing LIGHT/Machine/Union/Effect Level 4 1700/400 If this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 LIGHT Machine Normal Monster from your hand or Deck. Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. If the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle: You can equip 1 appropriate LIGHT Machine Union monster from your Deck to that monster. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. DISC-JP020 - R Video Specter LIGHT/Cyberse/Effect Level 3 1200/700 If this card is in your GY and you control a Link 2 or lower Link Monster: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Video Specter" once per turn. DISC-JP013 - C Cybernetic Transmitter DARK/Cyberse/Effect Level 4 0/1500 If this card is banished, and you control a Defense Position Cyberse monster: You can Special Summon this card, but shuffle it into the Deck when it leaves the field. If this card is sent to the GY: You can discard 1 "Cybernetic" monster, except "Cybernetic Transmitter"; draw 2 cards. You can only use each effect of "Cybernetic Transmitter" once per turn. DISC-JP021 - C Blood Moon Abaddon DARK/Fiend/Effect Level 4 1600/800 If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower Fiend monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Blood Moon Abaddon" once per turn. Category:Blog posts